


女朋友的信息素我接受不了怎么办

by JejuCat



Category: ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat





	女朋友的信息素我接受不了怎么办

“亲爱的，你想做妈妈吗？”

 

金韩彬醉了，醉得很厉害。其实他是喝了一罐果酒而已，倒也不是他故意要酒精上脑，这果酒和果汁的包装长得也太像了。结果上了头的金韩彬有点没大没小的，居然往金振焕房门口一靠，咣咣拍起门来了，开天辟地第一回。  
信息素本该是清凉的薄荷，失控之后放肆地在宿舍上下疯窜。金振焕闻到这熟悉的味道，因标记而共通的那一部分信息素也不可地躁动起来，炽烈滚烫的欲念在一瞬间呼之欲出。求爱的因子在血管深处不断地冲撞，他感到皮肤以极快的速度变得绯红一片。不知哪来的泪水也渐渐模糊了视线。

情人引起的性欲总是比发情期来得猛烈。

性器勃起了，被勒在牛仔裤里撑得难受；身后禁闭的穴口不自主开合，温热的液体濡湿了内裤，他能察觉到。金振焕的脑子里开始出现莫名其妙的画面，金韩彬胸口的纹身，金韩彬的腹肌线条，金韩彬挺立的性器，对，就是那里，他现在唯一想要的东西。  
金振焕趁还有力气站起来，飞快地打开门。薄荷苏打与红酒正面冲在一起，便一发不可收拾。他也不废话，直接拽进门外的人就吻上去，还不忘赶紧锁上门。

“疯子…”金振焕尝出金韩彬唇上的酒精，含糊不清地骂道。

 

他们直接摔在床上，浓郁的信息素让他们都有点迷离，现在就算是Beta也闻得出房间里情欲的味道。金韩彬的唇上尽是酒精的味道，舌轻而易举地撬开金振焕不加防备的嘴唇，追寻血液里 Alpha交合的本能，舔到身下人口腔的深处去。金振焕双臂紧紧环着金韩彬的脖颈，他一向热爱亲吻，乖乖送上了自己的软舌。金韩彬咬他的舌尖，在下唇上舔舐和吮吸，金振焕轻轻地吗咽起来，本能却不让他这样受着，屈起膝盖，在金韩彬的胯下来回磨蹭。  
激烈的亲吻逐渐吻出了水声，分开的时候拉出一条暖味的银线。金振焕明显不满于此一次的吻，金韩彬却一反常态地不配合。金韩彬直起身，摁下金振乱动的膝盖一路向上摸索去，轻轻捏了捏大腿内侧敏感的地方。

“哥还没回答我呢，”金韩彬倒也不去看金振焕是什么表情，却听见了哥哥乱了节奏的呼吸声。他慢条斯理地去解金振焕的裤腰，低沉的声线和居高临下的姿态，让金振焕的大脑越来越混乱，“哥还没回答，想不想做妈妈，嗯？”

外裤被褪了下来，内裤已经湿了一片，也被毫不留情地扯开了。隐秘而勃发的器官被完全展露出来，顶端渗出透明的液体，穴口不自主地开合，急切地渴望Alpha的进入。  
金振焕把手伸下去，抓住金韩彬的手，却因欲求还得不到满足而颤抖。

“别玩儿了…”他的声音不稳，甜腻的音色充斥着隐忍。

金韩彬将身子后退，退到金振焕的胯间，许是预感到了他要做的事，金振焕的呼吸急了起来，胸口上下起伏，不禁稍稍合拢的双腿，被金韩彬发了狠地分开到最大。

“哥什么都不说的话，我不知道该么做。”

他扶着哥哥挺立的性器，慢慢从囊袋一直舔到顶端，然后十分爱怜地吻了吻铃口。  
金振焕被他逼出一声绵长的呻吟，后腰抬起，被负到带泪的眼嗔怪似地看着始作俑者，却盖耻地咬紧了肿胀的下唇。  
一根手指顶入了后穴中，Omega天生的润滑让进入变得畅通无阻。金振焕抓紧了床单，手指根本不够，他很清楚金韩彬就算现在直接插进来都没关系，但那小孩今天却格外有耐心。是因为醉了吗？

“哥想不想怀孕？  
”  
金韩彬没什么表情，除却因酒精而略带红色的脸颊，眼神却像是工作时那般冷静，就像丝毫未被情欲沾染那样。手指在湿润的后穴里略微弯曲，为了做爱而不曾留长的平整指甲瘙刮内壁的软肉，却始终避开脆弱的前列腺，也不愿再加一根手指进去。  
金振焕感觉自己都快被他玩得疯了，因挑逗而逐渐肿胀的性欲就像填不上的无底洞，身上人又丝毫没有更进一步的意思。

“韩彬，别闹了，快点进来…”  
他低声地请求道。

金韩彬在他精瘦紧致的小腹上舔吻，另一只手虽然覆在性器上却一动不动。抬眼看了看被渴求折磨得死去活来的金振焕，是满意还是得逞，挂上淡淡的笑脸。

“我没有在闹呀。我是在问，哥想不想怀上我的孩子？”

金韩彬不紧不慢地说着，推进了第二根手指。两指在温湿的后穴里分开，撑开内壁的褶皱，每一寸都舒适地伸展开来；指尖绕着前列腺，并不大张旗鼓地去摁压，却又总是有意无意地蹭过。金振焕只被施舍这一抚慰，不满地动了动腰。

他今天到底想干什么…金振焕朦胧地想。

“就是让我插进哥的生殖腔，在那里射精，然后哥的肚子就会有小孩子，乳头也可以挤出奶水……”

酒壮人胆，此话不假。  
突如其来的荤话让金振焕下意识咬紧了后穴，金韩彬却在这时送进了第三根手指，在里面弯曲进出，比起刚才磨人的把戏，这一次反而变本加厉地抽插起来，激烈上数百倍。虽不及 Alpha的性器那样使人满足，对于被欺负了那么久的金振焕来说亦如沙漠里的雨。他支起肩膀，后穴里异物的进出把生理的润滑全都带出来，随着动作发出不堪的水声。

“再问一次。哥想不想被我干到怀孕？”

金振焕的眼泪都被逼出来了。床单和枕头被抓得乱七八糟，紧绷而高抬的双腿无处安置。金韩彬难得脱口的话语和与自己形成强烈反差的冷静，混杂着催情的信息素一起狠狠砸向眉心。

“想、想…让我怀孕，快给我……”

都这样了，那还要什么自尊。

 

Alpha的性器被0mega的后穴紧紧咬合，他们本就是天作之合。

金韩彬把金振焕十指相扣地摁在床上，后者的羞耻心便无处遮掩。身后饥饿的小穴把性器整个吞吃进去，硬挺的东西狠狠碾过前列腺脆弱的突起，在那个最敏感的生殖腔口磨蹭。金振焕双唇分开，断断续续地喊着金韩彬的名字，小巧的舌在里面几乎藏不住。

“进来…”

他攥了金韩彬的手。

整个床上都是一片狼藉，到处都是精液和Omega后穴的水，两个人的腿根都被不知道什么液体沾得黏稠。  
洗大概是不可能洗了，又要换新床单了啊。金振焕模糊地想。

“进哪儿呢？”

性器的顶端在生殖腔口徘徊，顶弄那个危险的地方，却迟迟不进去。只射在穴里算什么，只要不灌满生殖腔，Omega的性欲就无穷无尽。金振焕清楚。

“…生殖腔。我想要韩彬的孩子…”

金韩彬顶开生殖腔的入口，进到这个Omega身体最精妙的地方。长期以往就存在的想法在酒精的推波助澜下付诸实践，他想这样对金振焕很久了。  
本就快要到达顶峰的性冲动在生殖腔格外谄媚的吮吸下投了降，滚烫的精液全都灌进生殖腔里，前所未有的感觉让金振焕发出一声拔高的惊呼，指甲深深嵌进金韩彬的皮肤，留下月牙一样的印记。

 

性器慢慢抽离后穴，满溢的精液也滴落出来。金振焕还没缓得过来，迷迷糊糊地一只手捂着自己的小腹；金韩彬在他的额头上轻轻吻了吻。  
本以为告一段落了，金韩彬却突然将他翻过身来，抬高了他的臀胯。

“等等……还来？”

金振焕惊呼道。

“保险。”

金韩彬舔了舔嘴唇。


End file.
